Kingdom of Sickness
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: When Manfred gets sick Fiji brings him a friend because misery loves company.


Again with the requests. A little Manfred/Olivia bromance happening. Okay, so I just wanted to write them sick. Sue me.

Warning: None

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

Coughing pathetically into his blanket covered hands Manfred let out a groan of pain as he stumbled through his living room towards the kitchen. To say that he felt horrible would have been an understatement.

For the past few days he had felt like absolute shit and he doubted that it was going to let up anytime soon. In fact, it would probably get worse before it got better. He really really hated getting sick. It was the worst things he had to deal with.

Alright, maybe he was being a little bit of a baby about it. There were many other that had happened in his life that were worse than being sick. It was just that being sick completely sucked and he hated it. That was a fairly normal reaction to being sick though.

Not that he was close to normal when he was sick. No, he didn't get colds or stomach bugs that lasted a day or two like everyone else. Instead he was one of the lucky people that got sick two or three times a year.

No, he got knocked flat on his ass with nasty things like the flu or pneumonia. Things that had him laying in bed feeling halfway dead. And that was after he spent time in the doctors office to get whatever medication he needed.

He had tried to hard over the years to break the sickness cycle. He tried eating well and taking vitamins. He avoided sick people when he could. Not matter what he did to prevent it he always got sick.

All of that lead him to where he was now. Walking around his home trying to stretch his legs a little to stop the aches that had seemed to over take him. He had already been to the doctor after Fiji told him that not even magic could cure everything.

He had really been hoping that there was something she could do to allow him to avoid the horribleness that came with being sick. In the end, it seemed that the only thing he could really do was suck it up until he felt better.

There was one problem with that plan though. He was bored as hell. Laying around doing nothing was not a thing he excelled at. He might not move around a lot, but he always tried to keep his mind working on something.

Which he couldn't do since his focus was completely shot. That and because he kept falling asleep whenever he was sitting for too long. Alright, so maybe sleeping was good for him, but he was done with it.

When Xylda had been alive she had been the best person when he was sick. She'd spend hours upon hours telling him stories that were so fantastic that they had to be true. Anything to have his mind work without putting a strain on him.

This was actually the first time that he had been sick without her. It felt so weird not to wake up to hearing her talking or having a cup of tea put under his nose so the steam opened up his nasal cavities and he could breath for just one second. She had taken such good care of him.

That was the one thing more positive things that came from having his ability. He knew just how badly things could end. If it was a way to die he had probably seen it. The fact that he had someone there when he was sick was something he never took for granted.

It also made him realize just how much he did not want to die. Yes, he was annoyed by the world more often than not and if he needed to he'd step up and help, but he didn't want to die anytime soon.

Well, that wasn't exactly right. It wasn't that he didn't want to die it was that he didn't want to be like the ghosts that he had to deal with. To do that he needed to live a long, full life. That was exactly what he was going to do.

It had been different when Xylda got sick. Not only was she kind of up there in years, but she was terminal. There was nothing anyone could do for her anymore. If he was honest with himself he probably would have done the same thing.

A part of him would always be scared that he might have to make that choice one day. He was finally getting to the point where he enjoyed his life. He didn't want to have to think about walking away from it.

Anyway, he had friends that were there to help him when things went a little rough. Fiji, Joe, and Chuy had come by to leave him food and force feed him his medication. Bobo had dropped off some extra blankets and pillows. Even the Rev had come to simply sit so he wasn't alone.

So far the only people he hadn't seen in awhile were Lem and Olivia. Which wasn't all that unexpected. It wasn't as if the vampire could walk into his house anyway. Add that to the fact that they would have visited at night when he was dead to the world… No, he wasn't surprised.

What he was though was tired. Who knew that walking from one room to another took so much out of a person. Tightening his hold on his blankets he turned towards the couch and let out a sigh. It was so far away.

Forcing himself to take as deep a breath as he could with a blocked nose he slowly made his way over. He was almost there when, of course, someone knocked on the front door. He hated people. He really hated people.

"Manfred?" Fiji called out softly opening the door, "You awake?"

"Barely," he croaked out painfully before falling into a coughing fit that raddled his bones.

"Oh, honey, why are you up?"

The woman rushed to his side taking one of his elbows and leading him the rest of the way to the couch so he could lay down. A pain filled sound came from him as he fell down and wrapped his blanket tighter around his now shaking frame.

"You look horrible," the witch tsked brushing his hair from his face.

"Come to insult me?" Manfred questioned with no heat.

"No, I… Hold on."

Fiji walked out of the still open door and started to talk to someone or something. For a moment he was completely sure that she was going to walk in with an animal and tell him that it was his grandmother reincarnated. Yeah, he had a fever.

Dropping his head to his shoulder he watched sleepily as the woman turned around and walked in with a giant walking blanket. It took longer than normal for him to realize that there was a person underneath it. Not just any person either. Olivia.

"I brought you a friend," Fiji announced helping the assassin into the room, "Misery loves company."

"Too happy," the Olivia cocoon whined.

Smiling slightly at how badly she sounded Manfred locked eyes with Olivia and opened his blanket in invitation. Instantly the woman was dropping next to him and wrapping him up in her blanket while he did the same to her.

It took a moment for them to get comfortable, but then all he felt was warm. Olivia was pressed tightly against him letting him fell the way that she was shaking. Or he was shaking. He didn't know which anymore. He knew they looked ridiculous, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Seriously?" Fiji questioned shaking her head at them.

"Leave us be, healthy person," Manfred snarked closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his friend, "Your kind isn't welcomed here."

"I'm going. Just… Don't die of heatstroke? Okay? At least not until I come back with dinner?"

"Be gone!" Olivia ordered her voice muffled by his chest, "We grow tired of your perkiness."

"Children. You two are children."


End file.
